


3 Of A Disaster

by MonsterXI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterXI/pseuds/MonsterXI
Summary: Living with Oikawa and Tsukishima is hell.





	1. Chapter 1

He have many goals actually, and all of them connected to volley. Despite his ignorant personality about academics, he still got into a great collage, though it’s because of his volleyball talent. Everything is perfect, just like his goals. But being a roommate with the two most worst people in his life is obviously not in his list.

* * *

“Well, well, well. Tobio-chan and Four-eyes… Are you going to hunt me down in Tokyo too ?”

Kageyama stared at the older male in front of him who greeted then in a playful manner as if their appearance is a joke. He gave a glance over Tsukishima besides him, as if just getting a grip on the situation his face turned into a deep frown. He glanced to the hall way, trying to reassure that he got the right room.

“Don’t tell me-Shit !”

The older male said again after seeing Kageyama and Tsukishima’s face that said “What are you doing here ?” as if they were supposed to live in there.

“Curse you, Kuroo-chan ! You two wait here, don’t go anywhere.”

The brunette continued with an obvious pissed off and serious face as if telling two stray kids to be obedient before getting back inside. A loud yelling and dramatic whines can be heard inside the room. Kageyama and Tsukishima just stood there waiting in silence.

A few moments later the brunette came back with a scowl on his face. And Kageyama was sure his life is going to get worse.

* * *

“I’ve told you countless time, Tobio-chan ! Don’t go near the kitchen, you burnt things.”

“I’m hungry…”

“Dammit, Tsuki-chan ! Gave him some of your cakes !”

“Are you being serious ?”

“Dammit, how I can live with you both ? What did I do to deserve this torture ?”

“You deserve it, Trashykawa.”

A new voice came into the room, the man with black spiky hair walked in with a plastic of warm food lazily.

“Iwa-chan, finally ! Where’s the food ?”

“Here. I’m not your servant to delivery things. Go get your own food next time.”

“Yeah-yeah.”

They have been living together for five months. To be honest, living with Oikawa and Tsukishima are the worst thing ever. There is no day without yelling or things to fight, everyday is hell.

Not to mention their neighbor in this dorm, Bokuto and Kuroo. Can you even imagine that ?

“Oya, oya… I smell food.”

“Shit, Bokuto-chan is here. Hide the food Tobio-chan, Tsuki-chan !”

“Ehh ? How mean are you, Oikawa ? Are you not going to share these food to your humble and kind neighbor ?”

“You’re not humble nor kind, Kuroo-chan. You’re the devil who took form of a bed-head monster.”

“You heard him, bro ?”

“Loud and clear. Let’s hunt them down, bro ! Mr. Owl is going to devour you little crows and Oikawa…”

“Dammit, Iwa-chan protect us !”

“Not my concern… I’ll take my leave. Call me kids if he ends up dying.”

And with that line that was directed to Kageyama and Tsukishima, Iwaizumi took his leave from this mess after getting a weak “Okay.” From the youngers.

“Wait, Iwa-channn…. Nooooo !”

“Hohohoho… No one is going to save you, right Kuroo ?”

“Damn right !”

“Curse you, Tobio-chan, Tsuki-chan ! Don’t just sit there and just so you wait, I will punish you both later.”

And the fight ended with Oikawa being totally dead because of the exhaustion and Kuroo with Bokuto joined the dinner at their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Living with Oikawa and Tsukishima sometimes can be pleasant too. Like they both quite smart and it helps him if he gets a bad score at test or the up coming exams. Even though, he must gave them something in return like buying cakes and milk bread for a week.

“Yay, movie night ! Aren’t you excited Tobio-chan ? Tsuki-chan ?”

“Are we going to watch aliens or dinosaur again ?”

“Ehh don’t be sad, Tobio-chan. Aliens are cute and pretty fun, you know ?”

“No, they’re not. Dinosaurs are more cute than your fucking weird aliens.”

“How dare you, Tsuki-chan ? Dinosaurs are creepy, they will eat you right away.”

“And aliens ? They will invade the earth like wow, can you believe that ?”

“Shut up !”

The both older male continue to yell at each other’s faces. Kageyama silently searching the movie he wanted to watch in a long time which is a volleyball match.

“Oikawa-san, Tsukishima… Let’s watch volleyball match…”

“Ukhh, fine ! Just this once I let you escape, Tsuki-chan. Next time ? Hohoho, don’t you even dare.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for it.”

“Hmppp.”

They sat beside each other with Kageyama between them. His dark blue eyes glimmering with excitement while watching the match while Tsukishima and Oikawa stared at this rare view.

_“Cute.”_

They thought while cheeks starting to paint in shade of faint pink.

As it’s getting late and the match felt like a never ending one, Kageyama fell asleep right away while head continued to move up and down in drowsiness.

Oikawa and Tsukishima ended up carrying Kageyama to his room after a small fight about who will carry the raven.

Kageyama woke up in the morning by the familiar smell of coffee the brunette always makes in the morning. He yawned and walked outside with weary steps, still rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the lighting.

“Morning…”

“Morning, Tobio-chan. Here… I warmed up your milk.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

In front of him is a stack of pancakes with honey Tsukishima usually makes every morning for their breakfast.

Yup, living with Oikawa and Tsukishima is not that bad.

“Ohh, you owes us for taking you back to your room last night. Don’t forget my milk bread, okay ?”

“And my cakes.”

Okay, he takes that back. Living with Oikawa and Tsukishima is a living hell.

“Don’t forget to wash the dishes too. We already made you your breakfast, it’s fair.”

“Don’t be a lazy ass, King.”

_Yup, hell._


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima thought that his roommates are a bunch of idiots. First of all, there is the one and only Oikawa Tooru who is flirty as hell, sassy, bossy, and other nasty personalities he doubts a human can have. Second, there is the air-head king, Kageyama Tobio who always seems like a lost kid wandering around on a street. That kid needs a fucking baby sitter ! He seriously feels like he’s a servant between these kings.

“Hey, Tsukishima… C-Can you teach me this part ?”

“The magical word, King ?”

“P-Ple-Please…”

He sighed for the million times that day before finally helping the younger about the lesson he didn’t understand.

“And where is my thanks, King ?”

“I will buy you cakes tomorrow…”

“You’re lucky Tadashi just gave me cakes.”

Kageyama furrowed his brows in concentration while thinking what should he give to Tsukishima that wasn’t cakes. Meanwhile what Tsukishima meant with his words was Kageyama didn’t have to buy anything for him for now.

“Stop glaring, King.”

“Then what should I give you for gratitude ?”

“I told you Tadash-“

He stopped talking as Kageyama leaned in and kiss his cheeks before pulling back quickly with a face as red as tomato as if he just realized what he had done.

He was dumbfounded by the other’s action, he lets his guard down, and he was sure his face just as red as the raven’s.

“W-What did you just do ?”

Fortunately he managed to stutter the words after getting a grip on what just happened.

“Wha-What ? Why are you asking me that ?”

“Well you’re the one who kissed me !”

“I’m not !”

“What the actual fuck Kageyama ! You kissed me ! And don’t you lie.”

“Fine, I kissed you. But on the fucking cheek !”

“Still a kiss, King ! I can’t believe I fight with you about this…”

“Well, I once saw Natsu, Hinata’s sister kissed Hinata on the cheek as a thank you back then…”

“What the-It’s like years ago ! And she was like 5 years old.”

“Well, it’s still a form of gratitude.”

“Are you a 5 years old kid, Kageyama ?”

“Of course not, jerk !”

“Well, you’re acting like one. You fucking copied a 5 years old girl acted of showing gratitude.”

“Mind your own business !”

Kageyama said obviously denying the fact that he just kissed the most stingy and annoying bastard, Tsukishima Kei.

“Keep it down, Tobio-chan, Tsuki-chan. We will get complains again, you know ?”

Another sound joined the room, clearly the brunette’s figure was not noticed by the youngers who seemed busy with something.

“Not my fault…” Kageyama mumbled but enough for Tsukishima who is still sitting beside him to hear.

The blond answered with a frown but quickly study again with an aura that said “I don’t give a fuck about you nor whatever hell that had happened a few minutes ago.”

“I’m so tired, Tobio-chan ! Give me a kiss please~” Oikawa teased, hugging Kageyama from behind. Though he had no real intention, just to make Kageyama blush or embarrass.

“Wha-Dumb ! Dumbass !” Kageyama stuttered while his head recalling what had happened between him and Tsukishima.

He released the other’s hug harshly then quickly gathered his things and ran towards his room with a red face.

“Hmm… How about you, Tsuki-chan ? Give me a reward !” Oikawa teased again, knowing his roommates are so innocent like a baby.

“You nasty adult !” Tsukishima said shoving the other’s face away with a book then just like Kageyama, he ran towards his own room with his head filled with that kiss scene he had along with the strawberry red face.

“No fun~ What’s wrong with those two anyway ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Oikawa...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some randomness I wrote when I don't have any ideas for my main stories .-.  
> Hope you enjoy !


End file.
